


Cowboy Hat

by Firekitten



Series: Demons and Angels [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 Days of Taiqrow, Afterlife AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: Tai just wanted to try on his old hat. Qrow had other plans.[A short sequel to Divine Intervention - I recommend reading that one first!]





	Cowboy Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is another addition to the 100 prompts I'm working on!

Taiyang stood in front of his full length mirror, turning to and fro to see himself from every angle. No, it wasn’t quite right, he decided, rubbing a hand under his chin thoughtfully. He reached up and tipped the brim of the brown hat a little further back so it didn’t shadow his eyes as much. Another self-check had him humming in approval, appreciating how it made him look more honest and friendly.

He winked to his reflection, snapping and pointing the index fingers of both hands like he was some sort of gunslinger. “Yeah, now that’s the ticket.”

He laughed at his own silliness, only for it to choke off in shock when he heard Qrow walking towards the room. “Hey Tai, do you-”

The cowboy hat was off and tucked out of view in an instant as he whirled to face the other man. “What!?”

Qrow froze in the doorway, easily sensing something was amiss. “Whaaatcha doing buddy?” He said taking a few steps forward.

“Nothing! Just, yanno, making sure my collar was right. Oh look, got that crease out!” He fumbled with his shirt awkwardly. Gods above, if Qrow found out, he was never going to hear the end of it.

“Oh really?” He stretched his neck, trying to peer around him. “Then what are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything.” He claimed, fingers crinkling around the brim as he shifted away from the other’s line of sight.

Those red eyes rolled. “You’re a terrible liar.” He continued to approach, cajoling sweetly, “Come on, show me what’s behind your back.”

“I…I plead the fifth?” Tai tried lamely.

“Wrong amendment.” Qrow countered, lips thinning the way they always did when he was scheming. He turned his gaze very deliberately to the left. “I can see it in the mirror yanno.”

“What-?!” Tai looked as well, just as the realization hit him that there was no way he could from that angle.

Instead he saw Qrow’s reflection dart forward as he reached around him, grabbing onto the hat. “SCORE!”

“Qrow!” He made a desperate grab for him, but a quick sidestep and a flap of his wings had the other quickly out of his range.

Tai could feel himself flushing as he got a gander at his prize, eyes practically sparkling in excitement as he looked between it and him.

“Oh my god Tai!” He exclaimed, grinning hugely.

He took a step, warning, “Qrow…”

Qrow took a dangerous one back. “Now Tai, you must know, to me you’re the finest slice of apple pie around.” His western accent was overplayed and awful, but it was mostly a distraction as he took another step back, “That being said-” Another and he was almost in the hall.

Tai knew this was his only chance and he leapt for him. “Don’t you dare-!”

“Bye!” He grabbed the knob, slamming the door in his face.

Only a hard beat of his wings kept him from faceplanting right into it. He yanked it right back open, charging down the hall, seeing black feathers disappearing around the corner. When he took it next, he slid across the recently waxed floors, bumping his shoulder against the wall. Those precious moments gave Qrow extra distance and he was escaping out the rear door that led to the yard.

He rushed out next, looking across the sea of faces of the kids and caretakers having lunch, before zeroing his gaze in on Summer who was looking just a little too amused about the situation. “Where is he?”

Before she could even answer, he heard Qrow holler from behind, “Howdy y’all! You lucky dogs all ready for the rodeo?”

Oh no.

Tai turned, tipping his head back to see the man standing on the edge of the roof, the cowboy hat affixed right on his head and his smirk so devilish it was truly a wonder how he was in Heaven.

“He sure is entertaining, isn’t he?” Summer observed.

“More like a menace.” He grumbled under his breath, before shouting, “Get down you maniac!”

“Ah, what’s wrong thar partner? You looking a little hot under the collar.” He tipped the hat downwards, leering, “Maybe a ride on a real bronco will loosen you up.”

**_Oh that was it!_ **

“QROW!” Tai yelled, spreading his wings and rocketing right towards him.

“Oh shi-”

“Don’t curse!” He lurched into another grab, missing when Qrow dodged to the left.

 “Ah dagnabit!” He corrected, laughing loudly as he hopped backwards along the roof.

Tai slanted his wings, preparing to jump off again. “You’re so done.”

“You gotta catch me first, buckaroo.” He winked. And then he was gone, diving down below the roof.

Qrow was an extraordinary flyer. Tai wasn’t sure if this was because his practice with bat wings before this had helped or if he was just naturally gifted, but in dives and speed, he really was no match. So even as he gave chase, he wasn’t surprised how quickly he was being outdistanced. He followed him to the furthest end of the property, past the playground and over the corral, watching him slip into the barn and close the doors behind him.

He slid into his landing, stopping right in front of them. Sure enough, Qrow had secured the latch, the doors not budging an inch when he pulled. He sighed, hammering his fist against them. “Alright, enough messing around already! Open up!”

There was no response. Tai huffed, considering his options. He might be able to get through the lame window towards the back. It didn’t sit quite right in the frame, so it was able to be lifted and slid open. He would just have to be careful about not letting it fall out or it would spook the horses in the corral.

He had just started to make his way around when he heard hinges creaking and twisted back around. The barn doors were still shut tight, but the loft was open. He flew up to it, having to bend in his wings to get them through the tight fit. The heat hit him first, turning what was a mild day outside into a something more sweltering. The smell of hay dust and grain was also overpowering, but the scent had never failed to comfort him in its familiarity. He took a few steps in, peering at the single lit lantern hanging from its hook before searching the area for the wayward angel.

**BANG!**

He jumped, spinning around to see Qrow standing in front of the now closed loft door. He must have been hiding behind it. “Fancy seeing you here.” He teased.

Tai gave him as patient a look as he could muster, holding out his hand. “Fork it over.”

“Alright, Alright. I had my fun.” He came over with little fuss, plucking the hat from his head and dropping it onto Tai’s own.

“Thank you.” He said, adjusting it properly. It took him a moment to realize Qrow was staring. “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing.” He replied, walking his fingers up along Tai’s chest, intent unmistakable in the way he ogled him. “I’m just starting to see why you wear that thing. Really turns up your sex appeal.”

Wait, seriously? “All those jokes and suddenly you’re into it?” He deadpanned.

“Oh Tai. You silly, ignorant man.” Qrow wound his arms around his neck. “You have no idea how weak-kneed I get when you’re being the southern beau.”

“That so?” He curved his hands over his hips.

“Oh, completely. You think I led you here by accident?”

Tai blinked, realizing they were a few acres away, much too far for anyone to ever hear them. But, more importantly, completely alone. He started to grin, bringing their bodies flush together. “You snake.”

Looking absolutely pleased with himself, Qrow hummed happily, before leaning up to kiss him. He eagerly returned it, deliberately passionate so that when they finally broke away, they were both breathless.

“So,” Qrow got out between pants, “You come here often, cowboy?”

“I’ll come for you.” He purred back suggestively, nipping his jawline before leading him across the floor. He hadn’t really expected things to go this route, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

After all, there was certainly no better way to spend an afternoon than a good roll in the hay.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompt 84: “Show me what’s behind your back.”


End file.
